klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Karal
Karal is a young fish who first appeared in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. He is the young son of Pamela. He would later appear in Klonoa Heroes, and [[Klonoa (Wii Game)|the Wii remake of Door to Phantomile]]. Appearance In Door to Phantomile, Karal is a pink, fishlike creature. His scales are pink with his flippers and tail fin is tinted with purple. The tips on Karal's horns are also tinged with purple and a pair of small blue streaks runs behind his pink eyes. A large pink gem is embedded on his forehead. In the Wii remake, Karal's appearance is very similar to his Klonoa Heroes' design. In Klonoa Heroes, Karal's purple fins are replaced with green, and his eyes are brown. The tip of his horns though are still purple, and a green arrow-shaped marking is on his forehead. Personality Karal is a very caring son. Although he is brave enough to sacrifice himself for his mother, Pamela, he isn't able to fight her. Abilities Like his mother, Pamela, Karal has the ability to fly in the air as well as speak. Biography Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Karal lived in the Water Kingdom of Jugpot, along with his mother, Pamela, serving under King Seadoph. However Ghadius attacked, corrupting both King Seadoph and Pamela, and imprisoning Karal in a cage outside of Shell Castle. His cries for help caught Klonoa and Huepow's attention and they soon freed him. Karal asked them a favor to help free his mother, Pamela, and King Seadoph from an evil spell Ghadius placed on them. Klonoa and Huepow agreed to help, and in return, Karal took them into the castle by letting them ride on his back. Once inside, Karal watched from a safe distance as Klonoa and Huepow battled the corrupted King Seadoph and Pamela. Once they were both defeated and returned to normal, Seadoph called upon Karal to transport Klonoa and Huepow back to Forlock Forest, where the young fish bid farewell to his new companions and thanked them for saving his mother. After the battle with Ghadius in the Moon Kingdom of Cress, Karal appeared again along with Pamela, Granny, Balue, Seadoph, and the High Priest of Coronia to celebrate Klonoa and Huepow's victory. However, when Nahatomb was ressurected, Karal flew Klonoa and Huepow to the final battleground. As Nahatomb was approaching, Klonoa instructed Karal to hide someplace safe. Karal, along with Pamela, possibly returned to Jugpot after Nahatomb's destruction along with King Seadoph. Klonoa Heroes In Jugkettle Sea, Karal appeared as a mysterious silhouette when Klonoa and Guntz were investigating the whereabouts of the monster that's been terrorizing the port. Once they cornered Karal, the yellow fish was at first afraid of Klonoa and Guntz until he asked them if they were heroes. Karal then pleaded to Klonoa and Guntz to help his mother, Pamela, regain her sanity, and the two heroes agreed to help him. Gallery Karal.jpg|Karal as he appears in Klonoa Heroes Karal Klonoa Heroes.png|Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal Karal Klonoa Heroes 2.png Karal Klonoa Heroes 3.png Karal Klonoa Heroes 4.png Karal Remake.jpg|Karal in the Wii remake. Meetkaral.png|Concept art of Klonoa and Hewpow meeting Karal Trivia *Karal is often mistaken as female. Category:Other Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Heroes